User blog:Erikah Mabayo/Fanmade Characters 101
Ay, you're fine of making a FC, eh? Also, if you want a good FC (of what I mean is Fanmade Character, which is the most common term that was on some forum I was on) on the good side, here's what it goes. Basic Tips Some characters are rather popular speaking from advance techniques (Microsoft Paint, Adobe Photoshop, Paint Tool SAI, etc...), such as some of what I may have done on ROBLOX Studio then placing on the page, and some other forgotten ones. In order to make your very first FC, use ROBLOX Studio and use a green neon block as a background, then if you're done just you can save your work if you want to revise it later on or if you serve it as your workplace for your portraits later. If you're done saving or you decided not to save your work, here's what's important: PRNTSCRN button. If you don't have the button, I believe there's such feature on the web. :3 If you want more features and advanced styles, you should make your own outfit or make advanced tweakings of such hats as well, more likely either any painting program that it is usable to your computer, once again good luck about that. Advanced Tips Creativity Creativity is all matters here speaking of FCs. The more you are creative, the higher chances of your FC became popular, and the higher chances of nettimato accepting your entry (or even loleris, but it won't might happen). That's the main tip. Here one other similar tip: * Pick clothes carefully. Picking the right hats or picking that was fit to such theme or what it suits the character best. Naming Carefully Before you give out names to your own FCs simply research that name first if it fits to its personality. I sincerely even forgot to research the name of Julia for Julia Witherwood first before I should make her first concept and that I'm lucky. But when I should have of naming this so called "Lilith" as Layla, I should have of researching first. Though, sometimes researching is not needed just it is well-done to the theme. * Good Example: I should have of naming someone "Shannon" because he, or she is pretty good at handling with water, and is wise * Bad Example: Most of the FCs are usually named that name in the end, I don't think it is unique (Autumn Cherry, Super Cherry, oh come on that wasn't a good name at all). Biography and Past Situations Name, Birthday, everything manners. Some people want to know more about your FC. On how they are struggled, on how they arise, on how they... it doesn't matter but if it is sounds convincing, merciful or even well-themed enough, it does help you to improve your skills of making FCs. Extra Features You can use the light from the outside as some kind of other lightning so that you can even make good ol' photochop later on. Apparently, the green neon background wasn't even affected by the sunlight at all, so you literally don't have any flaws of erasing it. Good luck for the rest. Overall, everyone has time to practice, because I believe at the Juggernaut: "With practice comes strength". Due to having practices on such characters as well and was interfered with minor procrastination and school work, and of course such sacred things that I myself had interested of due to such free will, I'm afraid I cannot help other people but for a few time. Good luck now. If I had time, I might update this later. Martha Witherwood (Talk) 10:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts